I'ma Luigi! Numbera One!
by BrokenInfinty-City'sArmageddon
Summary: Luigi's thoughts on Mario, his role in life, and how Justice finally comes into play... Read "Regrets", also by me, after this. It will give you peace of mind.


Disclaimer: I own none of these character, I do not own The Godfather, or any related subjects. Sue me, and I will sue you.  
  
I'm-a Luigi, Number-a One!  
  
There they go again. Mario and Peach off on another date as usual. So I am left to yet another lonely evening of thought.  
  
Mario.Yea, yea. Mario saves the world, Mario gets the princess, and like always, Mario is a hero. While I sit here, not even noticed by the rest of the world fighting just to live in a house. Great.just great. Maybe I should be more grateful to Mario. After all, he raised me. When our parents disappeared he Ihad/I to take me. At times, I wonder if he regrets it. Sometimes II/I regret it.  
  
Yes, I know what you are thinking. "Oh great, another Luigi suicide" Not this time. I'd never do that, but there are times when I do regret existence.Not that it was my decision. That brings up something else.my parents.  
  
Mario never really told me what happened. Maybe it's because I never asked. Am I afraid to ask? What if they didn't die? What if they just left us.or what if they just couldn't keep us? No.they wouldn't just leave Mario like that, he was only five! Would they.? No. Mario was just barely old enough to remember that, he says they were kind, loving people. But something in his face changes whenever he mentions our dad.  
  
Hm.I really wish Mario were like he used to be. Always so happy and we got along so well. Until that one fateful day - the day Mario became a hero. It went straight to his head! (Which got even bigger when and Peach.how to put this. "Sealed the deal" if you catch my drift) So I'm waiting for the right girl, so I don't go with the first pretty girl I run into. Big deal. I rescued Daisy several times and does anyone notice? No. Does she even care? No. I don't think anyone ever really will.  
  
I've just popped the Godfather II into my VCR. It really is a sad movie. At the end Michael sits down alone and starts to remember another time. A time when everyone was alive, when times were good and joyous. As the memory ends, it shows him sitting on a park bench, all alone. Everyone is dead. And he is alone. At time I feel like that will be me some day. That everyone will be gone and I'll have nothing left but memories of a time long past. When Mario and I were teenagers - times before he became a supposed hero.  
  
Part of me wants to give Mario what he deserves. Justice as many would say. But I have the gift.or curse; it really depends on how you look at it, of being able to see both sides of the argument. And I know that sooner or later I may regret what is about to happen. But after all he has done.after all that I have been through behind the scenes of all the Nintendo based games.the lies.the betrayal.the failure. After all of this, vengeance must be paid.  
  
It took me along time to realize how much I had been pushed and shoved around all these years. I think I finally realized it, after I rescued Mario. With a sarcastic "Thanks.", Mario just left to go and find Peach who was immediately told, by Mario, the heart wrenching story of how he had to save himself with broken leg and his hands chained together as I floundered about helplessly in the dark with a vacuum. As you all know, this is not what happened. His Iankle/I was Isprained/I and his hands were not chained. As a matter of fact he was trapped helplessly in a painting while I was being beaten on by a bunch of ridicules ghosts, trying to save the one person who used to matter to me.  
  
But that's all changed now.  
  
I hear a car door slam, Peach is giggling and Mario is talking - probably about me. Me, his supposedly weak brother, the one who had no friends, and was always in the shadow of the older, greater Mario. How wrong they are. How wrong they are.  
  
I hear a gun shot, then another and another. As the shots end, Peach begins screaming franticly. A few more shots and she is silenced. Part of me twinges with guilt but that feeling is soon replaced with indifference as I continue to watch my movie.  
  
So now you know the truth. Now you know what I am capable of. Now you know the secrets, the lies, and the betrayal. Now you know who I am. Now you know that justice has been served.  
  
*Godfather theme plays in the background as the camera slowly zooms out of the room, out of the house, and the picture fades to black*  
  
A/N: Don't flame. It is my 1st Mario fic and well.I just watched the Godfather, I wanted to write something and.well, this is what happens when I forget to eat, am bored, have just watched the Godfather, and want to write Mario fics. 


End file.
